Klymene/Original Timeline
Klymene Cassaventes (クリュメネーカサヴェテス, Kuryumenēkasavu~etesu) is a character in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games, she is the daughter to Kisandra and Siegfried, niece to Kilina and Kristos and cousin to Millicent and Cyril. Klymene made her debut in Soulcalibur V, and has returned for Soulcalibur Astral Swords, Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light, Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage, Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny and is set to appear in the upcoming movie Soulcalibur: Astral Fates. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material she is referred to as She Who Fears Death. In Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light's promotional material she is referred to as She Who Must Be Brave. Biography Early Life Klymene was born January 23rd, 1591 to Kisandra Cassaventes and Siegfried Schtauffen. When Klymene was only a few months old her Mother was killed by her Aunt, Kilina who was malfested at the time. Moments after Kisandra's death however, Kilina snapped out of being malfested, realising what she had done to her sister she swore to her that she would raise Klymene. So Klymene was raised by her aunt for all her life, never getting to know her Mother properly. - 1603 - Klymene had just turned 12 years old, and Kilina thought it was time that she knew the truth of her Mothers tragic passing. Kilina told Klymene exactly what happened, explaining the dangers of the cursed sword Soul Edge and how she became malfested from it. She explained how the spirit sword Soul Calibur was the opposite of Soul Edge, made to destroy the cursed sword. However, she warned Klymene to never pursue ether sword, as she didn't want those swords back in her nieces life, she told Klymene how it was Soul Calibur that left her a scar across her eye. Kilina also explained how 12 years ago, shortly after Kisandra's death, that the cursed sword and it's host Nightmare, were destroyed. However she feared that one day Nightmare and Soul Edge could return, and so she began to train Klymene how to fight. Klymene was weary in battle, she feared the thought of Soul Edge returning and was scared to fight. All she could think about was how she could be killed. However, Kilina would tell Klymene stories of her Mother. How Kisandra was a strong, brave warrior and how she would be so proud of Klymene. Kilina attempted to teach Klymene Kisandra's fighting style, being weary still Klymene found this hard as she still feared death. Kilina was proud of her regardless though, however she herself was starting to struggle with some inner demons... Unbeknown to Klymene. - 1606 - After some years of training, Klymene managed to pick up more of her Mothers moves, she was still weary but she knew enough to be able to fight, even if she didn't like it. She fought similar to her Mother, and even learnt some moves of her own. Now being 15 years old Klymene still trained with Kilina, however she started to notice how her Aunt was acting strangely, how she seemed to be in pain.. And how her Aunts scar across her eye was slightly glowing. One morning Klymene woke up and was preparing herself to ask her aunt what exactly happened to her eye. How could she still see? Why was it glowing? These are things she never knew. However, Kilina was nowhere to be seen... Kilina had gone, Klymene had no idea what to do, she searched her home and found a note addressed to her, it read: Dear Klymene, I should have told you the truth long ago.. Years ago, me and your Mother battled when I was malfested. She striked me with Soul Calibur right across my eye, cutting it open. However, because I had been wielding Soul Edge the evil power from it entered my eye healing it, but tainting it with evil at the same time. Now, for years I have been in great pain. My eye has been aching, all I can hear is Soul Edge screaming to me.. I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry but I had to leave... I have to find Soul Edge, it's the only way my wound will cease to ache. I am sorry. Kilina "No.. No! Kilina no!" Klymene shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe it.. I.. I won't...!" Klymene was cut off by a bang on the door, more bangs emitted from the door before it broke down. An angry mob stands at the door "This is the home of that monster, Kilina!" someone shouted "Where is she?! We saw her glowing scar, we know she's tainted by Soul Edge!" Klymene stumbled backwards "Are you her daughter? I bet you're tainted too, get her!". The angry mob raced into the home, Klymene got up off the floor and ran. She grabbed her sword and shield and made a jump for it out the window. Klymene had no choice but to flee her home, she had nowhere to go. She had to find her aunt. Soulcalibur V - 1608 - Klymene is now 17 years old, she spent the past two years staying with a man who claimed to know Kisandra and Kilina years ago, why Kilina never mentioned him though is a mystery. Still, he took Klymene in and believed that she was not tainted. Klymene spent a few months on the streets, travelling from place to place searching for Kilina until she bumped into this man. He trained Klymene further, trying to help her overcome her fear of death. She needed to be a brave warrior if she wanted to find Kilina, and possibly fight her if she had gotten a hold of Soul Edge. Klymene believed she was now ready, and so she said her goodbyes and set off on her own journey to pursue Soul Calibur. She knew that if Kilina did get Soul Edge, then Soul Calibur would be the only weapon that could stop her. Klymene travelled day and night, everywhere she went was a dead end. She knew nobody, she was alone. She started hearing rumours of a terrifying creature roaming the lands, Nightmare. She instantly recognised the name, she remembered the stories Kilina used to tell her about Nightmare, how he was the manifestation of Soul Edge itself. Klymene was terrified, but she knew that if Nightmare was around then he must have Soul Edge, so Kilina must be heading that way. She followed the rumours, hoping that on her way she would stumble across Soul Calibur, and be able to destroy Soul Edge once and for all. On her travels Klymene began to lose faith, she felt as though she was not nearing any closer to Soul Edge or Kilina. Until one day she bumped into a mysterious woman named Viola. Klymene approached the woman "Hi.. Can you help me? My name is..." Klymene was interrupted "Klymene. My name is Viola. I know why you're here, you want to find Soul Calibur" Klymene stumbled backwards shocked "Ye.. Yes! How do you know?! Can you help me?" Klymene asked excitedly. Viola shook her head "No. I'm sorry, the fate of your aunt has already been sealed. Just like your Mothers..." Klymene looked angry "My.. How do you know my Mother? Just who are?!" Klymene shouts and runs towards Viola weapons raised. The pair battled, with Klymene coming out on top "Now tell me.." Klymene huffs "Where is Soul Calibur? Where's my Aunt? And what do you know about my Mother?!" Viola staggers as she tries to stand, she dusts herself down and looks towards Klymene "A dog named Patroklos has Soul Calibur, he was chosen to wield it. He has a sister named Pyrrha, who.. Well, you'll see soon" Klymene turns around "And what about Kilina? Where is she?" Viola grabs her Crystal Ball "Head towards Denevér Castle, you'll find your answers there". Klymene begins to walk away "Thank you, Viola". Klymene is more desperate than ever, now searching for Patroklos she follows every rumour she hears about the location of the Spirit Sword. Travelling the lands further Klymene comes across a man named Siegfried, who she heard was once the wielder of Soul Calibur and ultimately destroyed Nightmare years ago. "Excuse me.. Are you Siegfried?" Klymene asks. "Yes, that is me. Who might you be?" Siegfried asks "My name is Klymene, Klymene Cassaventes. I heard you once wielded Soul Calibur.. Please, I need your help! I need to find it to save my aunt! She has a scar across her left eye, have you seen her?" Siegfried looks towards Klymene "I'm sorry but I cannot help you. You have to be a strong, worthy fighter to wield Soul Calibur. Which you are not" Klymene looks saddened "I.. I am a strong fighter! I need this! I will prove I am strong" Klymene enters battle with Siegfried. Klymene is defeated by Siegfried "No.." she drops to the ground and begins to cry "I.. I needed to prove myself! I've lost my Mother, and now my Aunt.. I.." Siegfried interrupts her "Klymene, you are a strong fighter.. You do not need Soul Calibur however, believe me. You said your Aunt has a scar across her eye correct? Recently, I saw a woman with blond hair and that scar across her eye. It may not be her, but she was heading towards Denevér Castle. Go there". Klymene stands up looking shocked, she whispers to herself "Denevér Castle, just like Viola said!" She looks towards Siegfried "Thank you Siegfried!" Klymene runs off towards Denevér Castle, hoping she will finally find her aunt. Klymene finally reached Denevér Castle, just as predicted by Viola she found her Aunt.. Kilina. "Oh Kilina I found you at last" Klymene runs towards her aunt with joy on her face. Kilina is standing there with her back to Klymene she drops to the ground and screams in pain, grabbing her eye. Klymene stumbles back and falls down. ''Soulcalibur V'' (Ending) - 1608 - Klymene looks up towards Kilina shocked "No.. Kilina whats wrong?" Kilina stands up and turns around "Kly... Klymene?! What are you doing here?! No, please leave! I need Soul Edge don't you understand? My wound aches for it day and night, I'm in so much pain! Having Soul Edge will subdue the pain.. I know I told you to never pursue the swords.. But I need them Klymene! And.. I can't let you stand in my way!" Kilina wipes a tear away from her eye. "I.. You.. I've been searching for you for so long! You left me alone, I was scared.. You promised you would always be there for me, you promised you would protect me! Everyone at home, they think I'm tainted with Soul Edge! I was chased out of town!" Klymene shouts, tears streaming down her face. "Taint... Tainted? Klymene what are you...?" Kilina is interrupted by Klymene "The people at home think I'm tainted with Soul Edge, I wanted to rescue you with Soul Calibur, I wanted to show them I'm not tainted... If I get Soul Calibur I can save you, and I will!" Kilina looks away "Klymene no! It won't work, I'm sorry! I need Soul Edge, and I won't let you stand in my way" Kilina cries as she raises her sword. "Well then.. I guess we have to fight" Klymene states as she reluctantly raises her sword. The pair clash, battling each other fiercely. All that can be heard is the sound of swords clashing against each other, until nether one can stand anymore. "Klymene please... Stop" Kilina states as she falls to the floor. "No.. I need Soul Calibur to save you" Klymene says as she falls down. The pair are weakened, both are laying on the ground in pain. Suddenly a loud bang is heard in the distance, Klymene jumps up and looks towards the sky. There she sees a red and blue beam emitting into the sky, swirling around together "No! Is that?!" Klymene shouts "It's Soul Calibur and Soul Edge" Kilina states standing up off the ground "They're-entering Astral Chaos, they've been destroyed" Klymene looks on in horror "No!" Klymene screams as she begins to run, Kilina attempts to grab her arm "Where are you going? Klymene stop!" Klymene continues running ahead "I need Soul Calibur! I will heal you Kilina, I'll make your pain go away! I'll show I'm not tainted" Klymene says to herself. She reaches the rift caused by Soul Calibur and Soul Edge and enters it, being sucked into Astral Chaos along with the swords. Soulcalibur Astral Swords - 1608 - Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light - 1611 - Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage - 1611 - Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny - 1611 - Physical Appearance Costumes Personality Fighting Style Critical Edge Relationships